


Coffee Date  - Tokiya x Suzuki Drabble

by JaneMB



Series: Of Senseis and Senpais [1]
Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Drama Club Senpai, Idol Senpai, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneMB/pseuds/JaneMB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a princely paper boy meets up with a blond teen idol for coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Date  - Tokiya x Suzuki Drabble

Tokiya sat down at a table after ordering his coffee and glanced around, waiting for his date to arrive. They’d been eyeing each other from opposite ends of the cafe for a while; the brunet eventually found the drive to get up and talk to the blond. Suzuki had given Tokiya a charming smile that nearly rivaled his own when he’d gone over to where he was sitting. It had undoubtedly surprised Tokiya but he hadn’t let it show; his initial objective was to just talk to the blonde but he couldn’t help but asking him out for coffee - it wasn’t the most romantic thing but it would be their first date and it was really the only thing he could think of in the spur of the moment.

Tokiya swept his bangs out of his face as he waited for the teen idol to show up, he’d arrived to the cafe a few minutes early out of eagerness, though he tried to tell himself he was just being punctual. When the blond arrived, they talked until they were asked to leave by the barista around sundown; they stood outside of the cafe doors for a few minutes, talking until they reach the agreement to meet for another date within two days.


End file.
